Desert Eagle
The Desert Eagle, or Night Hawk .50C, as it was previously known, is one of the pistols featured in the ''Counter-Strike'' series. Overview The Desert Eagle is a powerful semi-automatic pistol available to both teams. It is chambered with 7 rounds of .50 Action Express which makes it able to deal high amounts of damage. The Desert Eagle is usually one of the most popular and widely used sidearms in the Counter-Strike games. Currently in Counter-Strike: Global Offensive, it costs $800 as opposed to $650 for the previous versions. The movement speed of this weapon is 250 units per second, meaning they don't suffer any speed reduction. However, in Global Offensive it has a movement speed of 230 units per second, which is suffering a low speed reduction. When comparing to other secondary weapons, it has the slowest movement speed of all pistols. Properties While wielded, the player's movement speed is 250 units per second, meaning they suffer no speed reduction. However, in CS:GO the player's movement speed is reduced to 230 units per second. The Desert Eagle is one of the many weapons able to shoot underwater. Advantages *High damage pistol *High penetration *Can do instant kill on the head even with helmet *High accuracy in long range in CS:GO Disadvantages *Small magazine size *Low rate of fire *High spread and recoil *Expensive in CS:GO ($150 more expensive than the previous titles) Gameplay Tactics *As the most expensive pistol, it is not recommended for use during the pistol round if the player wants to buy a defuse kit or kevlar. However, the powerful shots can be deadly to enemies who opted for weapons over kevlar, and the one hit headshot can be advantageous for players with high accuracy. *At long range, crouch and fire 1 shot at a time. Retreat if enemy players are using sniper rifles or assault rifles. **If possible, try to engage snipers at close range as the Desert Eagle has high recoil which is a strong deterrent at longer ranges. *This pistol may be a good choice for users with very good aim, as a headshot grants an instant kill, even if the target is wearing a helmet. *This weapon has a good effective range, so it may be an ideal sidearm for players equipped with shotguns or SMGs. *This weapon is a good backup for snipers due to its high damage. Use the sniper rifle for long range engagements and switch to this weapon if an enemy gets too close. *If the enemy is not aware of you, go for headshots. *This pistol is often used to "wall-bang" surfaces unlike most of the other handguns. This is the only pistol that can penetrate through walls, whereas other pistols do not; so try to wall-bang in order to kill an enemy player that is hiding. This information is false in CS:GO where only the shotguns and the HE can not deal damage through walls. *Its ability to score one shot kill makes it a good weapon for players equipped with Tactical shields. *Try not to miss; shooting your ammunition too quickly (which is especially easy with the Desert Eagle's small magazine) will force you to waste time reloading, possibly in the middle of a firefight. *Unless at close proximity, avoid spraying bullets. The Desert Eagle has a low magazine size and lacks accuracy when firing several rounds consecutively except in CSS. **Be sure to reload often due to the small magazine size. *In CS:GO, the damage per bullet has increased. However, the spread has increased as well thus making the Desert Eagle less effective for spraying bullets at longer ranges and forces the user to shoot the gun at a slower rate than in previous games. *It is recommended to equip yourself with Kevlar and a Helmet. Combined with the Desert Eagle's moderate recoil and being continuously hit by bullets, you may miss your targets. Countertactics *Fully automatic weapons can be used to kill its user at close range. *Rifles can be used to kill its user at long range. *The Desert Eagle's low magazine size means that the user is forced to reload regularly. *Strike the user with two or more teammates but don't bunch up. Users with the Desert Eagle can easily kill targets in enclosed areas provided with the right circumstances. *At close to mid range: **The P250, Five-SeveN, and Tec-9 can easily outperform a Desert Eagle user since these guns both have moderate damage and rate of fire. **Submachine guns and shotguns are excellent to counter users. Using pump shotguns or low-damage SMGs might be a risky choice. *Avoid enemies with this pistol if your health is less than 50 HP. Enemies can easily kill you with a single hit to the chest or stomach. If you have to deal with its user, try to take him out at long range, or use automatic weapons and don't forget to keep moving, if you managed to empty his Desert Eagle and survive, you will have a good opportunity to finish him. Achievements Counter-Strike: Source= ; Weapon |-| Counter-Strike: Global Offensive= ; Weapon Specialist Appearances ''Condition Zero'' In Tour of Duty, the following bots will use the Desert Eagle as their sidearm: Counter-Terrorists *Pete, a cost 2 P90 wielder. *Kent, a cost 2 FAMAS wielder. *Larry, a cost 3 M4A1 wielder. *Maverick, a cost 3 M4A1 wielder. *Lou, a cost 4 M249 wielder. *Steel, a cost 5 M4A1 wielder. *Eagle, a cost 5 AWP wielder. Terrorists *Psycho, a normal AWP wielder. *Rebel, a tough AK-47 wielder. *Razor, an hard AWP wielder. *Crank, an very-hard M249 wielder. *Hyena, an expert P90 wielder. *Crow, an expert AWP wielder. *Spider, an elite AK-47 wielder. ''Deleted Scenes'' The Desert Eagle is one of the most commonly available pistol in some missions, second to the USP. In fact, the high damage of this pistol is useful for most situations.The Deagle appeared in the following missions: *Recoil: Found behind a door that is next to some stairs, not far away from the sniper tower. This is often hard to find unless the player wants to search all rooms in the same mission. *Building Recon: Found on the table next to a window where the Terrorist leader can be seen. *Thin Ice: Found nearby a dead civilian. *Downed Pilot: After being captured and then the player kills the guards. This weapon can be found on a table next to the second Terrorist. *Rise Hard: Available at the start. *Sandstorm: Available at the start. Gallery Trivia * The Desert Eagle has rarely changed throughout the Counter-Strike games. ** The biggest difference between games is the weapon's finishes: a black finish used only in Deleted Scenes, and a chrome silver finish used in all other games. ** Prior to the in Global Offensive, the Desert Eagle had a dust-color shiny finish, which was later changed to a chrome silver to match the finish in previous games. ** The under slide rail for mounting attachments was introduced in Global Offensive, while the Desert Eagle in previous games had a clean operating slide. ** Slight variances in the weapon's sounds. ** The Desert Eagle in Global Offensive has a slightly longer barrel than its older game counterparts. * The Desert Eagle in Counter-Strike is based on the IMI/Magnum Research Desert Eagle Mark XIX chambered in .50AE. However, the version depicted in most of the Counter-Strike games has slits in the barrel (known as a "fluted barrel") only used in .44 Magnum and .357 Magnum models of the Mark XIX. ** The black Desert Eagle from Deleted Scenes lacks the fluted barrel in addition to the slits in the top of a standard Mark XIX barrel. In Global Offensive, this is not present along with other markings, confirming it as a .50. * Despite its appearance in multiple video games and movies, the Desert Eagle is a highly impractical gun in real life due to its size, weight, noise, recoil and expensive prices. Due to this, this weapon is very uncommon in the world. * The "Eagle Head" marking on the operating slide only appears in early Counter-Strike games until 1.6 version. * Until Source, this pistol was the only one capable of killing the opponent in one headshot, whether the enemy is equipped with helmet or not. * Before the August 10th, 2012 beta update, the Desert Eagle in Global Offensive shared its draw and reloading animations with the Glock-18, P2000, P250, and Five-SeveN. ** Reloading animations currently in use for Desert Eagle in Global Offensive are remade pistol animations from the Alpha stages of the game. ** The hotkey for this weapon is b-1-4 (by default). * The current model in Global Offensive is reused from Left 4 Dead 2's Magnum pistol (minus the LAM flashlight). * The Desert Eagle is sometimes called the "Deagle", a portmanteau of the two words in its name. ** In the console, the weapon is called deagle. * There is a popularity around the Desert Eagle in which players will name themselves or the pistol/pistol's performance as "Juan Deag" a play on words for "One Deag" referring to the fact that the Desert eagle is very accurate and capable of 1 shot headshot kills at long range. **Due to this, the achievement "Desert Eagle expert" has the highest percentage of players earning it out of all the other weapon expert achievements, with around 16.5% * Despite the fact the Desert Eagle's cartridge (.50 Action Express) travels at a relatively slow speed (398 - 470 meters/second), it has a penetration level of 2/3 as compared to the faster 5.7×28mm penetration level of 1/3. (Travels at 716-850 meters/second). External links *IMI Desert Eagle at Wikipedia. Category:Pistols Category:Weapons Category:Semi-automatic weapons Category:Israeli weapons